Prejudice, Stop !
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: A very funny and inspiring story. I'm not in the mood for a summary thought, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a little one-shot that I was encouraged to write. I think its very reasonable too. Prejudice really is stupid._

_Prejudice sucks,_

_You know that's true !_

_To think of the things, _

_We all do._

_We should be ashamed,_

_This is all a mess._

_A bad thing,_

_We're not lower !_

_Not a fact, not true !_

_Its easy to be rich and arrogant,_

_Very hard to be a person so true,_

_Not a lie, not hatred,_

_We all harbor for each other,_

_Cause we all know we're failing,_

_In a task on our shoulders, _

_Given by god,_

_Humans are equal,_

_Not animals, nor birds,_

_None of us are mammals,_

_We aren't idiots,_

_White and Black, _

_Put it aside, stupid prejudice_

_That's what it is !_

_Cause we all know its silly,_

_Really very stupid,_

_Prejudice so bad, so deep, so untrue,_

_Be ashamed its not hard to do,_

_Cause we all know we're failing,_

_This is really stupid,_

_Ugh ! It sucks !_

_Boy and Girl, Black and White,_

_Woman and Man, put it aside,_

_Hate is a bad thing, harbored by us all,_

_None of us are perfect,_

_But some of us are just, really, stupid !_

Harry and Hermione finished the song. They knew it didn't sound too good, because they only had had 30 minutes to work on the lyrics. The original idea came from their fellow friend and housemate, Neville Longbottom. Neville had read an ad in the _"Daily Prophet"_ about prejudice and how pureblood's were planning to further escalate their hatred for all half-bloods and muggle-borns. Harry had heard it last week, but had stupidly remembered it just an hour ago. Originally, they had an hour. But Ron Weasley, their other best friend kept distracting them. Finally, Hermione kicked Ron out of the Room of Requirement. It was their chosen place to practice. Where they wouldn't be disturbed. New laws would be into place in about ten minutes in the Ministry of Magic.

The plan was that Harry and Hermione would go and sing it in front of half the Magical population of Wizarding Britain. Harry asked the room for a fireplace and some floo powder. An old fashioned fireplace appeared in the middle of the room. Harry and Hermione were already dressed in bright red t-shirts that said: _"Fuck all Prejudice !"_. They were wearing navy blue jeans that had different stichings on how prejudice was really bad.

Hermione was clutching the handmade poster that said: _"Only Sheep Believe In Being Higher Than Others"_. Harry had thought it to be hilarious, so had Hermione. But this could go into history, it could make an impact with the future. Harry was holding the parchment that had the lyrics on it. Both Harry and Hermione had funky hair styles to gain peoples attention. Hermione had been blushing at the thought of disobeying rules from an authority figure, but Harry had threatened to curse her if she backed down just now. It wasn't the time for cowardice thoughts.

Quickly grabbing a handful of floo powder, Harry shouted out: _"The Ministry of Magic" _! In a loud voice and stepped into the fireplace before he lost his nerve. Hermione followed just two seconds later.

The duo appeared in the Ministry of Magic where a large group of pureblood's were gathered and talking together in hushed tones, smirking maliciously. No doubt thinking of all the cruel rules they could invoke. Harry who had recently learned about his heritage and ranking as Lord Potter, planned to use it to his advantage. Beads of sweat started to form on both their faces. But Hermione wiped them before it ruined their funky make-up. The Ministry was crowded. Dozens of anxious muggle-borns and half-bloods standing there, filing documents. Pureblood's were scattered everywhere. The few pureblood's who disagreed with prejudice were invoking some sort of ritual at the way back of the Ministry, where they wouldn't have any attention.

They nodded to each other, it was time. They went and stood on the platform. Harry and Hermione both put on the _'Sonorus Charm' _for its loud volume. Clearing their throats, they started to sing as loud as they could. Hermione was waving the poster madly, drawing a few chuckles from a few people. They pure-blood suprematists didn't look amused at all. Instead, they looked like they wanted to strangle both Harry and Hermione. When the song was done, Harry gave a full blown speech about 'bloody prejudice', as he worded it. When they were finished, they noticed the light pureblood's finishing their ritual as well. They had been paying attention apparently because Lord Septimus Weasley burst out laughing and applauding at the same time as whistling loudly. That snapped the muggle-borns and half-bloods to reality and they all started clapping.

In the end, none of those rules were put to motion as Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who had been absent, arrived. She immediately put a stop to the rules and all was well.

The incident did go into history and an ample amount of reporters and photographers posted it in the next mornings newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasley choked on his bacon and eggs as he stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelief. How could his so called friends leave him in such an important quest. He saw a very smug Harry and Hermione enter the hall. The Slytherin's were scowling as always, but deeper than usual and Ron knew something was up. He'd just seen the picture of Harry and Hermione in Daily Prophet wearing funky clothes and makeup and waving a ridiculous poster around. Ron being his usual self, didn't bother reading the Prophet. He turned to Dean Thomas, his roommate. Dean was rolling with laughter as he nearly crawled over to Ginny and showed her the crumpled newspaper. One look at it and Ginny has fallen off her chair with laughter.

Half the Gryffindor table got up and started chanting.

"Danger Granger, Golden Potter ! Danger Granger, Golden Potter !"

That had Ron's blood boiling. Why did he have to be left out of a quest that could make hime famous ! He looked at the newspaper in front of him that was now covered with Lemon Marmalade. He took hold of the sticky newspaper and struggled to read it through the yellow glob.

**_"Danger Granger, Rebel Potter ?"  
By: Joshua Atkinson  
Saturday June 17th 1995_**

_Yesterday, Friday precisely, there was an unexpected arrival at the Ministry of Magic. We all know that a group of Pureblood's were planning on evoking new rules against Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods. Well two students decided to put a stop to that. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter managed to escape Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by unknown means and have arrived at the Ministry. Apparently, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mrs Amelia Bones, was away dealing with a group of rogue Death Eater's that had decided to wreak havoc in Pennsylvania. Our little Pureblood friends took this to their advantage and decided to put the rules they have been waiting to put up for ages now that the fair Head of the DMLE is away. But Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter have decided that they had had enough of these ridiculous prejudice and decided to act up._

_The evening, 10 minutes before the rules were to be approved, Miss Granger and Mister Potter arrived through the floo. They looked ridiculous let me tell you. They were wearing red t-shirts with colorful words sprouted on it. Blue jeans that had different stitches on them that said how prejudice was stupid. I personally agree with the two students. Looks like Potter has finally decided to stand up for himself. Mister Potter arrived through the floo along with Miss Granger seconds behind him. Mister Potter had a blue mohawk, pierced his nose and his formerly plain and round glasses were a fuchsia pink and sprouted ridiculous and admittedly funny words about what it would do if prejudice didn't stop. Miss Granger, before their show, was handing slips to all the Ministry workers that said: __**"YOU COWARDS: YOU FAILED THE TRUTH OF MERLIN AND I GIVE YOU A BIG FAT ((((((((((((T)))))))))))))." **_

_I feel sorry for the people that invoked the wrath of Lady Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger, of the Houses Warrens, Rees, Willis, Cooper, Black, Peverell and Potter._

_The two sang an original song about prejudice and waving posters around. Non-suprematists were clapping madly._

_This is Joshua Atkinson, O-U-T._

Ronald Bilius Weasley roared with anger. His friends had left him behind in yet another challenge and adventure. To say that Ron wasn't angry was like saying Harry loved being famous. He slammed the newspaper on the wooden table and stalked towards Harry and Hermione, completely ignoring the fact that Hermione was only a Granger, not all those other houses.

"I hate you Potter ! Why are you always leaving me out of your bloody adventures ! Now your probably going to be hailed as a hero even more. I hate you Potter, you and your bloody games. I hate that Hermione loves you better than. She's always with you, she always argues with me. Its always Harry, Harry that. You were raised like a Prince. You've had everything you wanted since your childhood. Never mind your poor and moneyless best friend, Ron Weasley. More like sidekick !"

Harry's face turned red. It was enough that Ron betrayed him last year and he'd forgiven him. Harry knew that Ron had always been jealous of the money Harry had. Ron thought that Harry wanted all the fame he got, despite being his friend for 5 years. Ron should've known that Harry hated all the fame he got. It was Boy-Who-Lived this, Chosen One that. Harry hated all of this and wanted to get rid of the redheaded idiot as soon as possible. Harry Potter now officially hated Ron Weasley. Personally, he couldn't bare being in a room with the jealous prat, but he held on to the weak straw that was his true friend, Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger.

It was Hermione who'd supported him throughout all the Triwizard Tournament. It was Hermione who actually did him a favor by turning the Firebolt over so that it didn't contain any curses. It was Hermione who found out about the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was starting to have doubts about the Weasley Family and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been in the school when the Chamber opened for the first time. How couldn't the supposed Greatest Wizard of All Time figure out what a mere Second Year Hogwarts Student could ? Why did the Headmaster put traps so weak around the Philosophers stone that three first years could get around ? Why didn't Dumbledore give Sirius a trial when he could ? Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot after all. At the feast of his first year, why did Dumbledore warn the students to stay away from the third floor corridor when it was telltale sign to get them go ?

Manipulative bastards !

"Shut the fuck up Weasley. Feeding me Love Potions keyed to Ginny eh ? Well you can tell your fat bitch that you call mom to fuck off. She won't ever get the Potter Family Fortune." roared Harry before grabbing Hermione and stalking off.


End file.
